strangematterfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberty Torch
Liberty Torch was the second known superhuman being on Earth and arch-nemesis to Firehawk. Personality and Appearance Liberty Torch was a boisterous and occasionally obnoxious figure in person. He was known as a braggart, a womanizer and a daredevil by his handlers and Allied contemporaries, The Frontliners. He was prone to wild mood shifts, particularly when brought into contact with Firehawk, for whom he seemed to hold a hateful obsession for. He was tall, handsome and wore his blonde hair in a well kept fashion in line with the styles of the time. He was frequently seen out of costume in various cities in the United States, usually with a woman(or women) on his arm. His Liberty Torch outfit was styled after American military uniforms, olive green mixed with dark navy blue. On his chest was a golden torch insignia, torch iconography also decorated his gauntlets and boots. He wore a small black mask over his face, presumably also for style reasons as his face was public knowledge. Abilities Liberty Torch's strength, imperviousness and physical speed seemed to be on par with those of his counterpart, Firehawk. He also had the same flight and energy control abilities as his nemesis, leading many to question just how the two were related and the origin of the fantastic powers. Known History Liberty Torch appeared to the world in 1943, pushing his way into a session of Congress to address the representatives. There he pledged his dedication to ending the war and dealing with the much feared Firehawk in exchange for small personal considerations and financial compensation. Congress and President Roosevelt approved of the measure quickly, dubbing the United States' new champion 'Liberty Torch'. He accompanied Allied Forces in several combat theatres, usually running into resistance from Firehawk. He also joined Operation Mongoose on a few classified missions. His career would ultimately be short lived, little more than a year later he and Firehawk would both presumably perish in a battle above the Earth that turned the sky into a frightening fireworks display. With the disappearance of the pair, the mystery of the world's only known superhumans remained unsolved... Rumors *Liberty Torch gained his abilities from the Event. *Spurred on by the popularity of the comic book character, Superman, many believed Liberty Torch to be a visitor from the stars who came to Earth to spread positive social values. *Liberty Torch survived his final battle in space and has been kept in secret by the US government so that he could be deployed covertly around the world. Quotes About Liberty Torch "This loon always assumed he was the leader when he was on missions with Mongoose but didn't know a goddamn thing about leadership. He'd try to give orders and then he'd fly off to do whatever the hell he wanted anyway. I still don't regret socking him in the face. Broke my hand, but it was worth it to shut him up." - Brock Jackson "He sounded like he really cared about this country. But I caught a glimpse of him once in Washington. Something wasn't right in those eyes, and it made me worried. Not just for my country, but for the world." - Dr. Wallace Bannon, The Pursuit of Justice: A Frontliner's Memoirs "He could not work with a team. I will say nothing else about him. Good day." - Karl Ruprecht Wulff Category:Characters Category:NPC